


Audiophile

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The top of Lestat's dresser was a virtual iPod museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audiophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gairid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/gifts).



The top of Lestat's dresser was a virtual iPod museum. The latest addition, an 80 GB video iPod less than a year old, was currently gathering dust with the others thanks to Lestat's fascination with his new iPhone. Louis could recite from memory every rant about the iPhone's limited storage capacity, but that didn't stop Lestat from using it exclusively, the 80 GB iPod as quickly forgotten as the one before it had been, and the one before that.

Forgotten, that was, until Louis brought up the idea of giving the old ones away, or maybe even selling them (eBay had been quite the obsession for a few trying months earlier in the year), and then it was all "oh, but I might _need_ them" and Louis literally had to pry them out of Lestat's cold, dead hands.

It's not as if this was the first time Lestat had become obsessed with some new technological gadget. Louis was pretty used to it by now and he even occasionally used the iPod Lestat had bought him (more as an excuse to get a different color than any desire to give him a present, Louis suspected), but usually only when Lestat made a particular scene about Louis being an old fuddy-duddy who was still stuck the dark ages with his vinyl collection.

Lestat was deaf to anything Louis had to say on the quality of analogue versus digital. No amount of back-to-back comparisons could get him to admit to the record's obvious superiority, the human warmth so lacking from digital recordings.

No, to Lestat, all that mattered was newer, smaller, shinier. Honestly, sometimes Louis didn't know how he put up with him.


End file.
